


喜欢你💕7⃣️铁虫

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕7⃣️铁虫

少年一直望着地面，仿佛所有的胆量尽失。  
“你知道⋯男人让你穿他的衣服是为什么？”男人蹲在他面前，洒满星光的大眼睛就那样仰视着他的少年。  
少年小鹿一样的眼睛眨了眨，似乎不明白他在说什么。  
“是为了脱掉它。”男人抓住少年的双肩，他的脸越来越近，甚至听到了少年蓦然急促的喘息声。  
看着那红了脸越埋越低的头，他凑近少年红透了的耳边，低声笑起来。  
少年开始颤抖，抬起盈满泪水的眼睛，咬着唇用义无反顾的表情看着他。  
TS突然兴味尽失。他觉得自己很卑鄙。他究竟做了什么？在一个喜欢他的小孩身上试验自己的魅力？又希望得到什么？占领那双明亮的眼睛，让那双唇吐出带着自己名字的呻吟？用嘴和手让他年轻的身体颤抖着高潮⋯还有插入他干坏他让他不停求饶⋯  
God！瞧他用肮脏的眼神亵渎着臂弯里纯洁的小东西，而那个小可爱却满怀信任地任由他大施淫威，他是那样天真地爱着他，可是他们可以这样多久？他总会长大，会见识更广阔的世界，更多的人，然后义无反顾地抛弃这个大他三十一岁的老男人，投入其他人的怀抱⋯他反复伸手握拳，只是一个不切实际的想象，他已经不能自控，只感觉到彻骨的寒冷，仿佛又回到一个人被遗忘在北极，原来⋯他早就爱上了那个带着夏日骄阳的少年，可笑他总以为自己掌握着主动权。如果这就是爱情的滋味，他不想要一一他低下头放开手，踉跄着走进浴室。  
头上泄下的冷水像极了丝丝的眼泪，男人从来没有像这一刻一样痛恨自己的年龄，他狠狠地用双手砸了一记墙，除了闷响和疼痛什么也没有得到，手臂无力下垂，他把头抵在墙上支撑着身体。  
“Mr.Stark⋯？”浴室门口传来少年的声音。  
男人回头，沾染水光的长睫下泛红的眼眶微眯，“别看我，kid，求你别看我⋯”男人把十指插入自己头发，深深地摇头。  
Peter抿紧了唇，走过去张开双臂拥抱住发抖的男人。  
“您不喜欢我没关系，请不要自责，我以后不出现就好了。”他拿起旁边备好的浴巾裹住男人，转身把水关掉，“失礼了。”  
男人腾空而起，他这次亲眼见到少年将他抱起，送回卧室。  
“谢谢您为我做的一切，”少年蹲在地上为男人擦着头发，眼里泪光闪烁，却冲他露出一记微笑，“我会永远记得您的好。”  
他正准备站起来走开，衣摆被男人攥住。  
“把衣服脱下来。”  
听到男人的声音，泪水终于滑下Peter的脸颊。  
他顿了一下，一颗颗解开扣子，让湿透的衣服顺着流畅的背脊线条落到地上。  
手臂被抓住，只一个反转，他的背后变成了柔软的床，他迷恋的男人正在上方居高临下地半睁带着长睫的眼睛，冷冷地凝视着他。  
“我说过你可以离开了吗？”  
男人伸手捏住少年小巧的下巴，“责任感不是你一直坚持的原则吗？”  
少年睁大眼睛，不解地望向男人。  
“自己点的火，不应该亲自负责熄灭吗？”  
话语消失在相触的唇齿间，男人激烈的吻让少年无力招架，在卷入欲望之前，他脸上露出甜蜜的幸福感。


End file.
